Amnesia
Amnesia ist ein Lied von5 Seconds of Summer von ihrem Debutalbum. Es ist der zwölfte und letzte Track des Albums. Das Lied wurde am 1. Juli 2014 während eines Livestreams als dritte Single angekündigt. Ab dem 31. Juli war es zum Vorbestellen verfügbar, am 8. September wurde die Single veröffentlicht. Lyrics Calum I drove by all the places We used to hang out getting wasted I thought about our last kiss How it felt, the way it tasted And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine Are you somewhere feeling lonely Even though he's right beside you When he says those words that hurt you Do you read the ones I wrote you? Sometimes I start to wonder Was it just a lie? If what we had was real How could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all Luke I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the makeup running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories that never can escape 'Cause I'm not fine at all Calum The pictures that you sent me They're still living in my phone I'll admit I like to see them I'll admit I feel alone And all my friends keep asking Why I'm not around It hurts to know you're happy Yeah, it hurts that you moved on It's hard to hear your name When I haven't seen you in so long It's like we never happened Was it just a lie? If what we had was real How could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all Luke I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the makeup running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories that never can escape If today I woke up with you right beside me Like all of this was just some twisted dream I'd hold you closer than I ever did before And you'd never slip away and you'd never hear me say I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the makeup running down your face And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories that never can escape 'Cause I'm not fine at all No, I'm really not fine at all Tell me this is just a dream 'Cause I'm really not fine at all }} Musicvideo Zu der Single wurde zuerst ein Lyricvideo produziert und am 2. August 2014 auf dem offiziellen Vevo-Kanal der Band veröffentlicht. Später wurde ein offizielles Musikvideo der Band, das in Los Angeles gedreht wurde, veröffentlicht. Trackliste # "Amnesia" - 3:57 # "Daylight" - 3:25 # "American Idiot" (Green Day Cover) - 3:03 # "Amnesia" (Live at Wembley Arena) - 3:53 Charts Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Lyrics